


Thou Art Thy Mother's Glass

by Mara



Category: Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Dora monster picked the wrong kid to mess with, let me tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou Art Thy Mother's Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for MorbySA, who asked for it so nicely, and for the other Couchcon attendees, who laughed when we discussed it.

Goushi ducked as the young boy threw a flowerpot at his head. Why did every Dora monster feel the need to corrupt a child to help their evil plot?

The pot exploded as Goushi rolled out of the way of the flying ceramic shards.

He frowned, trying to figure out how to get close enough to disarm him and defeat the monster. He could see his teammates doing the same thing and his frown deepened as he recognized the signs of Geki about to make a ridiculously dangerous move. It probably would involve a completely unnecessary flip and an injury to his shoulder, Goushi thought with annoyance.

Of all the things he might have expected to happen next...

A short woman in jeans and a blouse, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, marched right up to the horde of Golems, put her hands on her hips and shouted, "Hajime, stop this _right now_!"

The minions scattered, probably recognizing a Bandora type when they saw one, and the boy froze in place. He looked like he was hoping nobody would notice him, although the effect was somewhat ruined by the fact he was standing on a tree stump and glowing orange while holding another flowerpot in his hands.

"What do you think you're doing, young man?" the woman demanded. "Were you raised in a barn and I somehow missed it?"

"But Mom," the boy whined. "The other kids were being mean to me and—"

"In what way does that excuse your behavior?"

The Dora monster (some ridiculous thing involving flowers and tiger stripes) turned toward the sounds of yelling, but before it could get anywhere, Geki and Mei launched simultaneous attacks from either side. Certain the thing would be kept busy for the near future, Goushi turned back to the situation developing in front of him.

A few of the braver (or dumber) Golems started to move back toward the unarmed woman, but she whirled on them. "And what do _you_ think you're doing, hmm?" Waving an imperious hand at the Dora monster, she continued. "I'm sure you're supposed to be over there fighting the heroes."

Tiptoeing, they all gave up and went to fight the other Zyurangers.

The woman scowled and started waving an annoyed finger at her son. "Your father and I are extremely disappointed. This is not how we raised you. Get over here right now or you'll be grounded until you're 30!"

Goushi couldn't tear his eyes away and he was trying to figure out if he could adapt any of this to work on Dan. Possibly not, but...

The boy started to move and his mother said, "Put the last pot down nicely, young man. Don't even think about throwing it."

With a pout the boy set the pot down with an exaggerated motion of care and stepped down off the stump. "Fine."

"Don't give me that attitude. I'm not the one who decided to help a monster trying to destroy the world."

Dragging his feet, the boy started toward her, the glow around his body fading gradually as he moved.

"Do I need to start counting?"

He picked up his pace, finally reaching his mother, who grabbed him into an enormous hug. "Don't you scare me like that again. I think I have a dozen new gray hairs."

With a sniffle, the boy hugged her back. "I'm sorry."

"I would hope so." She hugged him tighter. "Because you're going to be spending your afternoons cleaning up this mess for at least a week."

"Mooooom!"

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> Any resemblance to the way I talk to my son is...not entirely coincidental. On the bright side, he hasn't tried to destroy the world. Yet.


End file.
